


Cry

by Useless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless/pseuds/Useless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke breaks up with Michael because of the hate he's getting. Based on the song Cry by Kelly Clarkson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**_If anyone asks,_ **   
**_I'll tell them we both just moved on..._ **

The fans were loud tonight. Luke's hears had buzzed from all the screams. They were making there way from the concert arena to the bus. Paparazzi were yelling questions at them. The bright lights blinded Luke's eyesight. He didn't pay attention to the questions and let the others answers them. One question directed to him caught his attention.

"Luke, weren't you dating band member, Michael Clifford?" asked a female interviewer. She was pointing a microphone directly at him.

"Yes, I  _was_." Luke said putting emphasis in the word  _was_. "But, I'm not anymore. I moved on. It wasn't working out. The decision was mutual."

**_When people all stare,_ **   
**_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.._ **

It was all over the media. Luke didn't think what he had said yesterday would travel so fast. Twitter and Tumblr were freaking out about the news that Michael and Luke had broken up. Michael kept sending him glares from behind and Luke could feel them in his back.

Luke ignored him. He ignored the fans, the media, and the boys. He didn't care what they had to say. It was his relationship, they could just fuck off.

**_Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue..._ **

Later when they were recording in the studio, Luke watched Michael from afar, looking away when he look back at him. He was utterly beautiful, everything about him. His voice was angelic and his laugh made Luke feel those cliche butterflies.

After his session was done, Michael sat next to Luke, who was also done, on one the couches. Luke wanted to talk to Michael so badly but he was to much of a coward to try.

'Talk to him. Talk to him, you bastard.' Luke thought. 'Tell him why you broke up with him.' But he couldn't, he couldn't talk to the love of his life.

**_Pretend I'm okay with it all_ **   
**_Act like there's nothing wrong..._ **   
**_Is it over yet,_ **   
**_Can I open my eyes,_ **   
**_Is this as hard as it gets,_ **   
**_Is this what it feels like to really,_ **   
**_Cry..._ **

When the boys got back home, Luke went directly to his room. He turned on the radio on the highest level and crawled into the corner. He couldn't keep acting like everything was ok, when it wasn't. He remembered all the hate he got on twitter when he was dating Michael. He had broken up with Michael because of it. Luke told him 'he was't feeling it' when really, he was. He loved Michael with all his heart but he hated the hate he received for loving someone the same gender and thought the only way to stop it was to break up with Michael.

Luke couldn't keep the tears in anymore, so he cried. He cried and cried, until he knew his eyes were puffy and red. He needed to get his Michael back. He was willing to beg on his knees and do anything he could to have Michael take him back.

**_If anyone asks,_ **   
**_I'll tell them we just grew apart,_ **   
**_What do I care if they believe me or not..._ **

Michael was in his room. He was feeling like shit. He was just staring at the wall in silence. He felt nothing, he was emotionless. Ashton came in soon after. He went to go sit down next to Michael.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Ashton asked him.

"Yeah," Michael's voice cracked slightly. "I'm fine."

"I know you're not," Ashton told him. "Why did you and Luke break up?"

"W-We just... grew apart, I guess." Michael lied to him.

"I don't belive you, Mikey." Ashton told him. "What actually happened?"''

"I told you Ashton. It just wasn't working out." Michael said raising his voice. "Could you please leave?"

Ashton stood up and left without a word. Michael could tell he had hurt Ashton's feelings but he didn't care at all.

**_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart..._ **

All the memeories of Luke kept flooding back. His perfect blue eyes and beautiful smile that he loved so much. He thought of all the good memeories he had with Luke. All the kisses and the soft touches. He remembered the first time they said I love you to each other and when Luke and Michael first made love. Everything he thought of related to Luke, seemed to break him more and made him feel worse.

**_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all,_ **   
**_Act like there's nothing wrong..._ **

The whole day in the recording studio, he had acted like he was ok. He laughed and made others laugh with his jokes, but he knew he wasn't fooling Luke. Luke knew him too well. Luke knew all of Michael's secrets and knew his body language to know that Michael was depressed. No one but Luke knew this about Michael, but he self harms. Michael had stopped, for Luke, but Luke was gone now and Michael felt horrible so he went to the bathroom and grabbed the razor

**_Is it over yet,_ **   
**_Can I open my eyes,_ **   
**_Is this as hard as it gets,_ **   
**_Is this what it feels like to really,_ **   
**_Cry..._ **

Michael wanted the pain to be over. His eyes were clouded from all the tears and he couldn't see. He didn't care if his bed was stained the next day. There might not be a next day for Michael. His first cut in 6 months was in his right wrist. "For being so pathetic," he said to himself. Another cut in his right wrist, "For being an asshole to Ashton." A cut in his left wrist, "For being so weak." Another cut in his left wrist, "For not being good enough for Luke."

"STOP!" a loud voice from behind Michael yelled. It was Luke. Michael didn't care though. He knew Luke hated it when he cut himself so to rub it in his face that he had cut, he cut again in his left wrist while smirking evilly at him.

"What are you doing Michael?" Luke asked him as he sat in front of him. He took of his shirt and used it to clean Michael's cuts carefully. When he was sure the cuts were dry, he kissed them.

"Why would you do this to yourself babe?" Luke asked him looking directly in his eyes.

"Because I'm clearly not good enough for you, Hemmings." Michael spat in his face. Luke didn't care he pulled Michael in for a hug. He cried into Michael's chest saying sorry after every sob.

"This is all my fault." Luke told him. "I d-didn't mean to break up with you. I was just getting so much hate because of our relationship I thought breaking up with you would make it stop. Now, I wouldn't care if I got called a fag a thousand times.Those insults hurt but losing you hurt more. I love you so much Michael. You're wrong. You're more than good enough for me. You're perfect in fact. I love everything about you. You're beautiful eyes, perfect smile, loving personality. You're beautiful inside and out and don't you dare deny it. I know I screwed up, but could you give me another chance Michael?" Luke ended up sobbing. He was sobbing so much he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Babe, babe! Please stop. Breathe in, Breathe out. I forgive you ok. I understand why you broke up with me but you could have told me, you know? I could have helped you. I could have kissed you and told you everything would be ok, because it was. Those people are just a bunch of homophobic attention seekers. Don't listen to them. Do you really love me Luke?" Michael asked the blond.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." Luke confirmed.

"Then don't listen to them. I love you too you know? Who cares what they say about our relationship. We love each other. Isn't that all that matters? Who cares about their opinion. It shouldn't matter to them." Michael then kissed Luke with all the passion he had. Luke answered with just as much.

When they pulled away, Luke looked at Michael's wrists. He kissed his scars again.

"Why did you do this, Mikey?" he asked him.

"I though I wasn't good enough for you. But you proved me wrong." Michael said before pecking Luke's lips. Luke giggled.

"Michael, would you like to be my boyfriend again? I promise that I won't ever intentionally hurt you and that I'll love you forever." Luke asked him. Michael nodded and kissed Luke's cheek.

That night Michael and Luke made love for the second time.


End file.
